Skysurfer Strike Force
Skysurfer Strike Force is an American/Japanese animated series that was featured on the BKN cartoon block and was produced by Ruby-Spears Productions and Ashi Productions. The show lasted two seasons (approximately 26 episodes total) in the mid-1990s. The first episode aired on September 10, 1995 and the last episode was on October 26, 1996. The show continued to run in reruns on the Sci Fi Channel in the 1999 through 2000. The show featured five heroes, named the Skysurfers, which protected the world from the vile Cybron and his bio-borgs. The Skysurfers used technologically advanced watches that transformed them from their casual clothing to their battle attire and weapons, similar to the Choujin Sentai Jetman. During the transformations, their cars transform into rocket-powered surfboards that they can ride in the air. For the second season the show's reedited opening and credits featured music by the Japanese all-girl rock group Super Junky Monkey. For the new opening, a hard-hitting heavy metal song called "Skysurfers!!" was played while a more jazz-themed selection entitled "I Call Myself Sliced Ice." played during the credits. Series information The story begins when a mysterious explosion causes the destruction of an artificial intelligence lab that kills scientist, Adam Hollister, he himself is framed for causing. His son, Jack, sets out to prove his father's innocence. He believes that someone else had caused the explosion, and had stolen an experimental computer brain from it. The man who stole the computer brain merged it with his own, turning him into the master criminal known as Cybron. To fight Cybron and his evil bio-borgs, Jack Hollister and his four friends become the Skysurfers. Characters The Skysurfers *'Jack Hollister' aka Skysurfer One - Born on July 9, 1974, Skysurfer One uses a beam saber as his signature weapon. He has amazing reasoning skills and when confronted with a situation replies "What if it is?". *'Micky Flannigan' aka Crazy Stunts - Born on June 18, 1976, Crazy Stunts uses two blaster pistols as his signature weapon. The pistols can also shoot out whip-like wires and are powered by small diamonds. Crazy Stunts is a "happenin' young dude" and often uses phrases like "Hey, dudes" and other current jargon. *'Kimberley "Kim" Sakai' aka Sliced Ice - Born on December 24, 1975, Sliced Ice uses a sword that can freeze things in its path as her signature weapon. She is also a scientist. *'Nathan "Nate" James' aka Air Enforcer - Born on March 31, 1974, Air Enforcer uses many rocket launchers, missiles and a wrist blaster as his signature weapons. *'Brad Wright' aka Soar Loser - Born on June 26, 1975, Soar Loser (a play on "Sore Loser") uses many small yellow boomerangs and one gigantic red boomerang as his signature weapons. Cybron & the Bio-Borgs *'Cybron' - The man responsible for framing Adam Hollister and the creation of the bio-borgs. He's mean, conniving, and, with the computer brain he stole, super intelligent. He plans on ruling the world and plots his defeat of the Skysurfers. He cares for no one but his daughter, Cerina. *'Cerina' - Cybron's daughter, who shows signs that she is more than likely human. She has no powers and usually stays away from missions or battles. She seems to have a crush on Skysurfer One. *'Replicon' - A blue-skinned shapeshifter who turns parts of his body into automatic weapons. http://thm-a01.yimg.com/nimage/c9f584ca360783f6 *'Grenader' - Basically a giant, walking grenade. He blows up when his pin is pulled and reassembles moments later. His usual function is demolition. *'Lazerette' - Cybron's only (clearly) female bio-borg, she can shoot laser beams from her eyes and mouth. *'Noxious' - Shoots toxic gasses from his arms. *'Chronozoid' - Can control time for a short time. *'Dr. Five Eyes' - Has eyes all over his body, one on his forehead can hypnotize his victims. *'Zachariah Easel' - A talented artist that can bring any artwork to life. Episode list Season 1 1. City of Terror 2. Death Paint 3. Voodoo Master 4. Alien Attack 5. Titan of Terror 6. Cyber-magic 7. The Ancient City 8. Time Storm 9. Killer Ants 10. The Dogs of Doom 11. Mountain of Fear 12. Terror Toons 13. Life Force Season 2 14. The Black Box 15. Terror in the Jungle 16. The Crawling Horror 17. Crime City 18. Attack of the Slitha Monsters (1) 19. Attack of the Slitha Monsters (2) 20. Sword of Power 21. Danger in Space 22. The Water Beast 23. The Price of Freedom 24. Two Minute Warning 25. Island of Fear 26. Diamonds of Death Media availability Family Home Entertainment released three VHS tapes of the series in 1995, each containing two episodes from the first season of the series. VHS Episodes City of Terror (Episodes 1 and 2): City of Terror, Death Paint Voodoo Master (Episodes 3 and 4): Voodoo Master, Alien Attack Titan of Terror (Episodes 5 and 7): Titan of Terror, The Ancient City From 2006 through 2007, Digiview Entertainment released the first 20 episodes of the animated series on DVD. Digiview Entertainment's DVDs are stripped-down releases, carrying only the episodes and a basic interactive menu. They are found in thin-cases in discount stores (such as Walmart) and have been found for as low as a dollar a DVD in video bargain bins. It is currently unknown if Digiview plans to release the remaining six 6 episodes of the series. DVD Episodes Alien Attack (Episodes 1-4): City of Terror, Death Paint, Voodoo Master, Alien Attack Time Storm (Episodes 5-8): Titan of Terror, Cyber-magic, The Ancient City, Time Storm Mountain of Fear (Episodes 9-12): Killer Ants, Dogs of Doom, Mountain of Fear, Terror Toons Life Force (Episodes 13-16): Life Force, The Black Box, Terror in the Jungle, The Crawling Horror Crime City (Episodes 17-20): Crime City, Attack of the Slitha Monsters Part 1, Attack of the Slitha Monsters Part 2, Sword of Power External links *Official Website (via Internet Archive) Category:Syndicated cartoons Category:Animated television series Category:BKN Shows